walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Background Survivors (TV Series)/Woodbury
Amount of Survivors Was there really this many Woodbury residents? Or was it just that extras were replaced with new actors? Gravelord (talk) 17:18, July 30, 2013 (UTC) *Storywise, there should have been like 50-60 unnamed people, but they had more actors/extras representing the background citizens, as you can see in the gallery. I spoke to one of the extras, and she said sometimes people wouldn't be able to make it for an episode (like she was unable to work the season finale), so new extras were brought in. She also stated that she isn't sure why so many new folks were brought in the S3 finale to represent those who were brought to the prison. Sooo many people! --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 17:35, July 30, 2013 (UTC) **Thanks for clarifying! Yeah I hate that they brought in so many people for the finale makes the whole thing more confusing, I hope this does not happen in Season 4! Anyways I like the page, great work! Gravelord (talk) 17:40, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ::*I agree, it's a shame they weren't able to keep the same extras all season, but I guess it really depended on the availablity of extras. Some of them did a great job appearing throughout the season. Hopefully Season 4 will be better - I want to see the same Woodbury folks! Hopefully will be done with this new layout today or in few days - think this layout is much neater and visual, without too much text clutter :) --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 17:51, July 30, 2013 (UTC) MisterTrouble I just wanna give props to MisterTrouble, you have done an awesome job with this and put a lot of time into getting all the actors. This is great! Keep it up! --DevynC2 (talk) 00:22, August 4, 2013 (UTC) *Thanks!! I appreciate it. Was able to get the ball rolling thanks to a Woodbury extra who made an account on the wiki (User:Katmiller0)! I'll continue my investigative work to see if I can get any more names & information, as well as finishing up the new layout. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 01:25, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Please ask these people what they named their characters. Massive props! Hallowseve15 (talk) 01:35, August 4, 2013 (UTC) *Hallowseve, by all means, go ahead! I have not contacted any of the extras (yet?), except for Kathy Miller-Boyer on the wiki. I have included the Facebook link on all of the Woodbury extra pages, so go ahead and contact them! Though maybe the person who runs the TWD Wiki Facebook page should do so, as it looks more legit than a random Facebook user. Just a thought. Go for it. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 21:40, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Duplicate #75 and #106 are the same young girl. - 05:49, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Debi Hett-Kimsey Just wanted a second opinion - the first two pictures are not the same as the last two, correct? The last two photos are of Debi Hett-Kimsey who plays Betty Coleman in Made to Suffer/The Suicide King. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 15:06, August 9, 2013 (UTC) File:Walk_with_me_woodbury_extras_(23).png|Walk With Me File:Old woman with smock (Hounded).png|Hounded File:Extra4 (The Suicide King).png|The Suicide King File:Debi Hett Kimsey (TSK).png|The Suicide King Andy Martin Number 93 is Andy Martin, stuntman. 17:18, August 22, 2013 (UTC)JDxtra *Thank you! Please let us know if you know any other Woodbury extras! Did Andy Martin appear in any other episodes besides 3.09 (The Suicide King)? --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 21:48, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Duplicate #75 and #106 are the same young girl. 23:45, November 21, 2013 (UTC) *Thanks for letting us know of that error. It has been fixed. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 01:14, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Survivor 77 Picture 1 and Picture 2 are no the same boy.. File:Woodbury extra 2 (Say the Word).png|Say the Word File:Extra2 (The Suicide King).jpg|The Suicide King --Krloz to (talk) 23:23, February 8, 2014 (UTC) I need help identifying a survivor seen in season 4 Can someone tell me which Woodbury citizen this woman is. She was a Woodbury refugee seen in the season 4 episode "Infected" as one of the victims of the cell block D attack. At first I thought that she was Survivor #106, but she looks younger than Survivor #106. 13:54, March 21, 2014 (UTC) *Yeah I think that is who people think she is (#106) --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 15:19, March 21, 2014 (UTC) **So should it be added under #106's section, since people think that she is the woman seen in "Infected", that she appeared in the season 4 episode "Infected" as one of the victims of the cell block D attack? 17:26, March 24, 2014 (UTC) *Thank you. Could you also tell me if this woman seen in "Inmates" is Survivor #89. She somewhat resembles #89 and her hair looks like the same color as #89's hair (the little bit of hair that was seen sticking out from under the bandanna #89 was wearing). 17:48, March 21, 2014 (UTC) **I'm not sure if I can tell you for certain that that woman is her (#89), but it's entirely possible that it's her. #89 wasn't seen in the finale for season 3 and since many characters that we didn't see in the finale, like Abigail Jackson's character and Deanna Dixon's character, were seen in season 4, it could have been #89 who was the woman seen on the bus in "Inmates". Plus she does look a lot like #89. 01:45, April 5, 2014 (UTC) *Bailey16 (talk) 17:58, March 21, 2014 (UTC)Hey there i recently identified a guy named Andrew Crigler who was in infected my next goal is to locate that Blonde lady i have asked a few people but have no idea who the heck she is *I don't think that the woman seen in "Infected" is Survivor #106 because she looks younger than #106 and the woman seen in "Inmates" does look a lot like Survivor #89, but I think that she looks more like Survivor #39. 23:15, March 21, 2014 (UTC) *Could someone add the young boy with dark hair who was seen wearing the somewhat camoflage looking hoodie and was seen as one of the Woodbury refugees brought to the Prison at the end of Welcome To The Tombs. When I looked on the Background Survivors/Woodbury Survivors page, I didn't see him as one of the residents of Woodbury, even though he is one. 18:34, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :*He has been added. Thanks for pointing out his absence! --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 19:13, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Duplicate Survivors 45 and 47 seem to be the same guy Tomisaur (talk) 03:27, March 24, 2014 (UTC)Tomisaur Question about two survivors Are Survivors #125 and #133 Eryn and Owen Ridings? 14:41, April 1, 2014 (UTC) *Could be. Both actors said they were in Season 3 as Woodbury kids so its entirely possible. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 14:47, April 1, 2014 (UTC) *Well Owen was in the season episode of season 3 but Eryn i'm not sure. --?? 13 survivors Dear Wikipedia, there is at least 13 survivors survivors not on the list who should be on the list and can you please add the survivors to the list *Who are you talking about? Mind you this is a list for Woodbury background survivors (extras), so characters who are not credited, such as Eileen and Mr. Jacobson. Woodbury characters who are credited, such as Haley and Michael Coleman, are not background survivors and don't belong here. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 23:10, May 29, 2014 (UTC) *I meant there are 13 other Woodbury survivors seen throughout Season 3 and they are not on the list,and I mean 13 UNNAMED Woodbury Survivors,if you are wondering, go to Mistertrouble189's page and click "Survivors Same guy again Survivor 62 and Survivor 136 are the same guy,make it 137 survivors,soon to be 148 survivors, cause there is at least ten survivors missing,I found out on Mistertrouble something's page Survivor #38 The actor that plays the boy you guys label as Survivor #38 is Grayson Riggs (Chandler Riggs' brother). The blonde woman standing directly between him and Andrea in the same scene is his mother (and Chandler's), Gina Riggs. 17:52, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Claire The Survivor #141 is Claire. We should remove it or put it in the Claire section. Marsopa Voladora (talk) 15:16, March 18, 2017 (UTC) *Done --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 17:12, March 18, 2017 (UTC)